


Child of the Force

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Background for Rey, Force Sensitivity, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: She had been lied to and the truth is still hiding. But with the right people, figuring it out might be possible.





	Child of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts), [Papierrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papierrose/gifts).



> Well, I can accept Rey's parents being scavengers, but I also like this headcanon, so I had to write it.

She had hoped solitude would clear her mind. But the sound of the engine wasn’t loud enough to silence her thoughts and Rey buried her face in her hands. Being strong in front of those who remained of the resistance had taken up too much energy and by now, the relief to see Finn again had vanished.

Sighing, she leaned back, closed her eyes and tried to relax. She knew she had been lied to, knew there was a truth hidden within the Force. She just couldn’t figure it out, it was like dust escaping her grasp every time she tried to catch it.

Rey looked up as she felt someone approach. Poe. Something about him made her shiver. What she sensed was familiar, though she had never really explored feelings like that. They had never mattered, why were they surfacing now?

“Mind if I join you?”

She smiled lightly, moving to give him more space to sit. Neither of them talked and she slowly steadied her breathing. It was easier now that she was in the company of something who didn’t expect too much. Poe seemed content with silence.

There was no getting closer to figuring out the secret that still ran away, but she felt like getting closer. She felt like there was one piece missing and she didn’t want to think about who that was. Finn was still in the main room, still taking care of Rose. What had happened between them?

“She’s nice, you know.”

“I sense kindness.”

“Anything else?” He looked at her now and she met his eyes, reaching out. It was easier now, balance seemed to find her, hope whirled around the _Falcon_. 

“Friendship,” she said after a moment, trying to concentrate on Finn. “He is worried. And confused.”

Poe didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. A faint smile appeared on his face and she wanted to take his hand. “It’s always impressive to see someone use the Force.”

Rey looked down and smiled. “It’s still new. As if something had been hidden inside of me. Something I still haven’t figured out.”

“I might not be the expert on this,” he mumbled, “but if talking helps, I’m listening.”

This time, Rey’s smile reached her eyes. “Thank you.” 

The Force still send no clear message, but she relaxed in the new silence, enjoying time with Poe without having to talk or explain anything. He was there and she appreciated that. Rey only raised her head a while later, when someone else got closer. Someone familiar. Poe wasn’t Force sensitive, but he read her expression and turned towards the small corridor.

Finn stood there, wearing Poe’s jacket and looking so lost, she wanted to hug him again. “Come here,” she offered instead. It would be cramped with the three of them, but she didn’t mind and neither did Poe. To her relief, Finn didn’t hesitate. 

“Can a kiss mean friendship?”

Rey blinked. This was unknown territory, so she turned to Poe who hopefully had an answer.

“It might,” he slowly stated. “Do you want it to be friendship?”

Finn nodded and Rey felt as if something heavy had been lifted off her heart. And not just hers, she sensed Poe’s relief and Finn’s feelings and before any of them could comment on the topic any further, she saw the truth.

It was overwhelming. Sure, she had witnessed the Force and she had used it, but it wasn’t like that right now. It was as if she saw a manifestation, a person with golden eyes and the wisdom of the universe. Rey barely noticed stretching out her hands, but she did feel the others take them.

“Rey?”

Two voices, concerned and kind and she smiled as she returned to reality. Kylo Ren had been lying to her and she had seen the truth about her parents. About the people who never existed because she was a child of the Force.  
“Are you alright?” That was Poe and she nodded, breathing slowly before suddenly hugging the both of them. 

“Yes,” she said firmly, pulling away to look at them again. “I’m great.”

Finn let out a small laugh, slightly squeezing her hand before carefully leaning his head on Poe’s shoulder. “I missed you both.”

It really was cramped, but it could’ve been worse. There wasn’t much left of the resistance, but they would find new allies and new hope and as long as they were together, the Force was filled with strength. Rey had seen a future for them.


End file.
